User blog:UkantorEX/Monthly Update: January 2013- MOC Showcase and Storyline Plans
Hello Metru Nui CBWikians! It is I, UkantorEX, here with my very first Monthly Update! I've been busy in my room, crouched like a hermit, surrounded by BIONICLE pieces with Cryoshell blaring in my ears, and through this chaotic process, my very first, official Self-MOC was born! It was only recently that I realised that, after almost ten years of MOCing, I'd never designed a MOC that represented me, to call my Self-MOC. Well, Blackwing is now here to claim that place. Yay me! ^^ Anyway, onto the rest of the Blog... MOC Updates Well, I don't think many of you pay any attention to my MOCs. But that's understandable. I'm not active consistently, although I try to be, and I'm just one of many (I hope! ^^) users on the site. But I might as well show all the MOCs I have atm, as well as any revamps and the like. I'll start by saying that I've finally built my Self-MOC, Blackwing. Perviously, it was Titus, but he was simply a stand-in, and is now 2nd, making Derict 3rd. He is also my first 100% fully custom MOC! (Derict is fully custom but about 95% of his design isn't mine. Raksha is also more or less fully custom, apart from her lower legs, so I don't count it as 100%.) Additionally, I've given my MOC of Helryx a couple of slight revisions; her mace, which was previously made of the small, spiky semi-speheres that came with Mahri Hewkii, had now been replaced by the much more substantial black mace that comes with Black Phantom (as much as I think Hero Factory is a sucky replacement for BIONICLE, I can't deny that it has some use). Secondly, her blue Toa Metru feet have been swapped out for grey Vahki feet. Additionally, my MOC of Helryx will be used as the physical appearance of a different character I have planned for A Game Of Bullets ''(see below), which I've decided to name Likara. Of course, since the two stories these characters feature in are in alternate universes (and Likara doesn't use the mace and shield), there won't be a "she is Mi and I am Yu" moment anywhere. ^^ You won't have seen the original because I haven't taken any pics of it previously, but I just thought I'd fill the maw. Also, I've built the Herald, one of the few borne from Sin that have bodies of their own. He is the gopher of the Shadow, and is rarely seen fighting. He often is sent simply to deliver threats, taunts and discouraging speeches. However, he is assumed to be immensely powerful, as he broke Celestion's shield when he tried to attack the Herald with it. Gallery IMGP0348.JPG|Helryx IMGP0352.JPG|My version of KylerNuva's Toa "Brutal". From an alternate universe, features in The Daxia Chronicles and (possibly) Rise Of The Didact. IMGP0350.JPG|Konu, the Toa Odina of Stone. Features in The Daxia Chronicles. IMGP0353.JPG|Aerah, Toa Odina of Water. Features in The Daxia Chronicles. IMGP0357.JPG|Realised that I've never uploaded a behind shot of Raksha. Here ya go! ^^ IMGP0338.JPG|My Self-MOC, Blackwing IMGP0345.JPG|From left to right: Duskseeker (Celestion), The Veridact, Kaine Bloodheart, Makuta Ariszek and The Herald. IMGP0325.JPG|The Hearld. Will feature in Black Destiny. IMGP0340.JPG|From left to right: "Brutal", Aerah, Raksha, Derict, the Didact, Titus, Konu and Helryx IMGP0322.JPG|Magna Primordius (aka the Martyr), a Great Being. Will have a minor role in Rise Of The Didact (as a Data Signature). Storyline Updates Well, I've only got one story on this site, which is The Daxia Chronicles (I won't bother linking it because it's not complete). I've only written three chapters, and it's been on hold for pretty much half a year, maybe a little less. I'll probably try and pick it up later this year, as I'm currently comitted to a new set of novels on another wiki, so it's definitely gonna be a long time before I blow off the dust and pick up the quill. Sorry, in case anybody was following it at the time. Anyway, on a lighter note, I've got three different upcoming projects (again, none of them will be started for a long while). Rise Of The Didact One of them is a direct continuation of The Daxia Chronicles, set after Mata Nui and Teridax's final battle. The working title is ''Rise Of The Didact, but it's unoriginal and I'm pretty sure there's at least one other story on here with the same prefix, so I intend to change it once I begin the writing process. Black Destiny The second is Black Destiny, a story set after Mata Nui and Teridax's final battle that will follow Celestion as he discovers his past and battles the dark force known as Sin, which suddenly came into the world and began to claim every sentient creature it came into contact with. It is assumed to be led by a mysterious, sentient being who calls himself "The Shadow", and seems to know Celestion better than Celestion knows himself. Again, this won't happen for a long time. A Game Of Bullets The third and final planned story is A Game Of Bullets, which features my Self-MOC Blackwing as the main character. The plot is set in Metru Nui, where the Makuta plan the downfall of the city and Blackwing must choose who he will fight for. As Blackwing is against the Brothehood, this choice seems obvious, but things are not as clear as they seem in a city eclipsed by shadow. I think you've sensed the pattern of when this will begin, so I won't say it again. NB: I should also clarify that each of these stories are set in alternate universes of mine. I don't know what I'll call all these alternates as a collective but I'll make the categories so I can label all my characters' story arcs. All professional-like. ^^ Anyway, that's all for now. See you in February (provided I've done anything worth mentioning within the next half a month)! Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 19:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts